


Best surprise in a long time

by Sharpclaw



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpclaw/pseuds/Sharpclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee has had a hard week and Knockout goes to Smokescreen(Smokie) for advice  to make Bee feel better. What Smokie planed for Knockout wasn't what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best surprise in a long time

**Author's Note:**

> Smokie makes appearance in this.  
> First fanfic of mine for Transformers its not that bad i hope.  
> Enjoy!

Knockout was bond up by ropes and he couldn't get free. Smokescreen had done this when he talked to Knockout and got Knockout to tell him that he wanted to make bumblebee feel better. Bee had been having a hard week.

Bee opened his door to his berthroom he stepped in without noticing Knockout. Knockout was a whimpering mess, for Smokescreen had locked a vibrator in his valve. When bee did see Knockout tied up on his berth he smiled. "well this is certainly a surprise." Knockout squirmed and whimpered as Smokescreen turned up the vibrator. "My aren't you a pretty sight"

There was a Knock at the door. Knockout optics widened in the fear of being seen in the state he was. It was Smokescreen, when bee opened the door a little bit Smokescreen passed the clicker for the vibrator to bee smirked and left. Bee closed the door and turned the vibrator up even more. Sending Knockout into yet another overload. Knockout rocked forwards moaning. His helm dropping down forwards. he looked up at Bee. Only to drop his helm again when bee turned the vibrator up. His moans and whimpers where muffled by the ball gag that Smokescreen had used to muffle him when ever he overloaded.

Bee walked over to Knockout and bent over putting his elbows on the berth. "Now what to do." he stood up. His digits dipped in and out of Knockouts seams making Knockout squirm. He lend down again and kissed Knockout's neck teasing the wires there, making Knockout groan, arching his back. Bee now made his way down to Knockout spike panel with his mouth. When Bee pulled away there was a semi loud popping sound. Knockout arched his back further make a small moaning sounds but they were still muffled. "Now are you going to open or do I have to convince you?" bee asked Knockout.

Knockout's panel slid back his spike coming out. Bee traced Knockout's spike causing Knockout to whimper. He began to rub up and down the spike. Bee looked Knockout in the optics, and smirked before he proceeded to take in Knockout's spike swallowing while moving up and down the spike. Bee's servo's exploring Knockout's frame.

Feeling Knockout's spike pressurize he swallows one more time before making a loud popping sounds as he takes his mouth away. Bee went and shifted so he was more comfortable. He undid the lock that was preventing the vibrator from coming out and Knockout's valve panel from opening. Knockout groaned in relief as now his valve panel can slid back. Knockout held it closed even though he could let it pop open but he would be sure on what Bee would want him to do. 

Bee tapped Knockout's valve panel want his to open it. Now also giving Knockout's spike attention with one servo moving up and down the spike. The panel slid open with a decisive snap and lubricant spilled out. Bee licked that up quickly and pulled out the vibrator licking up the new lubricant that spilled out. Bee looked at Knockout and pull out Knockout's ball gag.

"how long have you been tied up?" he ask kindly. "at lest a hour in human time. But that doesn't matter i'm here to make you feel better. This week seemed to be pretty bad for you. Now do you want to frag me, or would you like me to frag you?" Knockout asked back after answering Bee's question. He hummed about it "let me frag you first then you can frag me with out bondage or teasing. But first you want to be tied up whist i frag you?" he finally asked. "fine by me and don't bother to untie me I'm fine being tied up." Knockout replied. "just let me now if you need anything or have a problem." he told Knockout and went strait to work stretching Knockout's valve starting with one digit.

Knockout's engine gave a sharp rev. when Bee began to stretch his valve. Bee kissed him to distract him as he slid in another digit and proceed to curl and scissor. When Knockout's valve was finally ready both mechs wanted a good hard fragging and to give a good hard fragging. but the night was still young and there was plenty of time for that later.


End file.
